Verlorene Erinnerungen
by The-Pursuit-Of-Justice
Summary: Vorhin bin ich TK begegnet, aber er hat mich nicht erkannt. Er weiß auch nichts von der Digiwelt und unseren Abenteuern dort.“ Wer ist TK?“, fragte Tai verwundert. … Was ist diese Digiwelt’?“
1. Charaktere

**Charaktere**

**0. Charakterbeschreibungen**

Ich weiß, dass meine ewig langen Charakterbeschreibungen sehr unübersichtlich sind, aber manches davon ist schon irgendwie wichtig um die FF zu verstehen, deshalb hier eine kleine Info. Ich habe den Text in drei Absätze unterteilt: Im ersten Absatz wird kurz geschildert, was am Anfang der FF geschieht, im zweiten Absatz wird gesagt, wie der Charakter so ist und im dritten Absatz werden erklärt, wer wen kennt und wie sie zueinander stehen.

**1. Mimi**

Name: Mimi Tachikawa

Alter: 13

Wappen: Aufrichtigkeit

Partner: Palmon

Freunde: eigentlich ja alle, aber vor der Digiwelt nur Izzy, Tai, Sora und Kari

Mimi war für zwei Jahre in Amerika und verbringt ihre Ferien in Japan. Doch dort erwartet sie eine schwierige Aufgabe, denn ihre Freunde können sich nicht an die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt erinnern. Da eine neue Bedrohung für die Digiwelt aufgetaucht ist, muss sie sich beeilen damit ihre Freunde sich wieder erinnern und sie gemeinsam ihren neuen Gegner besiegen können.

Sie ist ein eher vorlautes Mädchen und sie achtet sehr auf ihr Aussehen. Wie ihr Wappen bereits verrät, sagt sie stets die Wahrheit und nimmt auch bei ihren Freunden kein Blatt vor den Mund. Außerdem redet sie wie ein Wasserfall, ohne Punkt und Komma. Sie ist das beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule: zickig, eitel, eingebildet und hübsch. Sie liebt es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist Shoppen.

Sie geht in dieselbe Klasse wie Izzy, aber die beiden kennen sich schon seit sie klein sind und sind immer noch gute Freunde. Tai und sie sind beste Freunde und die beiden gehen öfters zusammen weg, von ihm aus kennt sie auch Kari. Auch wenn Sora nicht in ihrer Klasse ist, so sind die Zwei doch beste Freundinnen und unzertrennlich, mit ihr kann sie über alles reden, da Sora sehr verständnisvoll ist.

**2. Tai**

Name: Taichi „Tai" Yagami

Alter: 14

Wappen: Mut

Partner: Agumon

Freunde: Mimi, Kari, Sora, Izzy

Als Mimi zu ihm kommt und von der Digiwelt erzählt, zweifelt er anfangs an der Geschichte, denn laut ihr ist er mit Yamato Ishida, diesem eingebildeten Besserwisser, wie Tai ihn gerne nennt, befreundet. Doch er vertraut seiner besten Freundin und hilft ihr, die Digiritter zusammen zu trommeln und steht hinter ihr, auch wenn er immer noch etwas unsicher ist, ob er die ganze Geschichte wirklich glauben soll.

Er ist der Anführer der Digiritter (auch wenn er das nicht mehr weiß) und er ist mutig, dickköpfig, sportlich und er liebt das Risiko. Er hat immer das Gefühl, dass er Kari beschützen muss, auch wenn sie mittlerweile auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Seine Freunde sind ihm sehr wichtig und er würde am liebsten von einem Abenteuer ins Nächste spazieren. Er spielt auch Fußball im Verein.

Mimi ist seine beste Freundin und die zwei gehen öfters zusammen weg. Für seine Schwester Kari würde er alles tun. Sora besucht dieselbe Klasse wie Tai und die beiden spielen zusammen Fußball, allerdings nervt es Tai, dass Sora öfters mit Matt, welcher auch in die Klasse der beiden geht, rumhängt, da er diesen nicht ausstehen kann, dennoch will er seine Freundschaft zu ihr nicht aus Spiel setzen. Tai hasst Matt für sein angeberisches Getue und dafür, dass er dauernd mit Sora zusammen ist, außerdem streiten sich die Beiden dauernd, auch wenn der Grund noch so unsinnig ist. Sein bester Freund ist Izzy, der eine Klasse unter ihm ist.

**3. Sora**

Name: Sora Takenouchi

Alter: 14

Wappen: Liebe

Partner: Biyomon

Freunde: Mimi, Tai, Matt, TK, Joe

Sora ist wahnsinnig glücklich, dass ihre beste Freundin Mimi wieder in Japan ist. Sie geht zwar mit Mimi zum Treffen der ‚Digiritter', aber sie ist trotzdem misstrauisch, was sie aber in Gegenwart ihrer besten Freundin nicht zeigt.

Im Gegensatz zu anderen Mädchen ist sie sehr abenteuerlustig, jedoch ist sie auch sehr fürsorglich und für alle die ‚große Schwester'. Sie sorgt sich immer um die anderen, weshalb sie manchmal auch ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zurücksteckt. Sie hat immer ein offenes Ohr für andere und versucht, ihnen bei ihren Problemen zu helfen. Wenn sie allerdings selbst Probleme hat, versucht sie das zu verbergen um den Anderen keine Sorgen zu machen. Bei Tais und Matts Streitereien weiß sie allerdings nicht, was sie tun soll, da sie beiden Punkte versteht. Ihr Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter hat sich gebessert, dennoch streiten sich die beiden ab und zu und dann geht sie zu Matt um sich bei ihm auszuheulen.

Mimi ist ihre beste Freundin, die beiden erzählen sich alles und machen vieles zusammen, wie beste Freundinnen eben. Sie geht zusammen mit Tai und Matt in eine Klasse und kennt beide auch sehr gut. Sie spielt zusammen mit Tai in der Fußballmannschaft der Schule und die beiden unternehmen auch ab und zu mal was miteinander. Matt ist ihr beste Freund, der ihr immer zur Seite steht und für sie da ist, wenn sie ihn brauch. Allerdings ist sie, wenn es um Tais und Matts kleine Auseinandersetzungen geht, unparteiisch. Das Haus von Matt und TK ist für sie wie ein zweites Zuhause, wenn sie sich mal wieder mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hat, da Matt aber nicht immer zu Hause ist, wendet sie sich mit ihren Problemen auch mal zu TK, die beiden verstehen sich ganz gut. Durch Matt kennt sie zwar auch Joe, doch die zwei haben sich nie wirklich gut verstanden.

**4. Matt**

Name: Yamato „Matt" Ishida

Alter: 14

Wappen: Freundschaft

Partner: Gabumon

Freunde: Sora, TK, Joe

Sonstiges: TKs und Matts Eltern sind nicht geschieden

Matt hält von Mimis absurder Geschichte rein gar nichts. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet mit Tai, dem größten Vollidioten der Schule (laut Matt), befreundet sein? Sora schafft es dann aber doch, ihn zu überreden, mit zu diesem Treffen zu gehen.

Matt ist immer noch eher der Ruhige und Coole. Früher hat er sich immer um TK gekümmert, aber mit der Zeit hat er erkannt, dass sein Bruder sehr wohl auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Von Tais risikoreichen Aktionen hält er nicht viel, weshalb die zwei auch öfters aneinander geraten.

Seine beste Freundin Sora ist die Einzige (außer TK), die er an sich heran lässt und mit der er über seine Gefühle redet. Tai und er gehen in dieselbe Klasse und da die beide verschiede Meinungen haben, kommt es dauern zum Streit, den nicht einmal die gemeinsame Freundin Sora zu schlichten weiß. Für seinen kleinen Bruder TK würde er alles tun und er ist überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass TK so viel Zeit mit der kleinen Schwester von Tai verbringt. Joe und er kennen sich sehr gut und sind mittlerweile die besten Freunde.

**5. Kari**

Name: Hikari „Kari" Yagami

Alter: 11

Wappen: Licht

Partner: Gatomon

Freunde: Tai, Mimi, Izzy, TK

Kari ist sich, genau wie Tai, nicht sicher, was sie von der Sache, die Mimi ihnen erzählt hat, halten soll. Jedoch scheint sie der besten Freundin ihres Bruders mehr Glauben zu schenken als dieser. Sie spürt einfach, dass da etwas dran ist und versucht, ihren Bruder dazu zu überreden, die ‚Digiritter' zusammenzutrommeln.

Sie ist eher zart besaitet sowie gutmütig und sie hasst es zu kämpfen, dennoch hat sie Selbstbewusstsein und Power. Sie kann es nicht mit ansehen, wenn jemand leidet, trotzdem ist sie stets gut gelaunt. Außerdem ist sie sehr sensibel und hilft, wo sie nur kann.

Sie und ihr Bruder Tai stehen sich sehr nahe und sie kann ihm alles erzählen. Mimi, Tais beste Freundin, ist für sie wie eine Schwester geworden mit der sie über alles reden kann. Izzy kommt auch des Öfteren zu ihnen nach Hause, und da Tai manchmal noch unterwegs ist, wenn er kommt, unterhält sie sich mit ihm. TK ist ihr Klassenkamerad und ihr bester Freund (wenn nicht auch mehr), die beiden treffen sich oft und machen alles Mögliche zusammen.

**6. TK**

Name: Takeru „TK" Takaishi

Alter: 11

Wappen: Hoffnung

Partner: Patamon

Freunde: Matt, Sora, Joe

Sonstiges: TKs und Matts Eltern sind nicht geschieden

TK ist der erste, dem Mimi begegnet, als sie wieder in Japan ist. Allerdings kennt er sie nicht und glaubt kein bisschen von ihrer Geschichte. Doch als kurz darauf Kari zu ihm kommt und ihn bittet, mit ihm zu gehen und sich das Ganze noch einmal in Ruhe anzuhören, willigt er ein und folgt ihr.

Vom Aussehen her ist er seinem Bruder sehr ähnlich geworden. Er ist immer gut drauf, sowie nett und höflich und er versucht immer die anderen aufzubauen. Zu seinen Hobbys gehören u.a. Basketball, was ihn zu einem richtigen Star an seiner Schule gemacht hat. Er wird regelrecht von Mädchen umschwärmt.

Er ist der Bruder von Matt und durch ihn auch teilweise berühmt geworden. Da Sora Matts beste Freundin ist und bei ihm ihr zweites Zuhause hat, habe die zwei sich aus gut angefreundet. Natürlich hat er auch ein gutes Verhältnis zu Matts bestem Freund Joe.

**7. Izzy**

Name: Koushiro „Izzy" Izumi

Alter: 13

Wappen: Wissen

Partner: Tentomon

Freunde: Mimi, Tai, Kari, Joe

Izzy ist bei Mimis Geschichte sofort dabei. Gott weiß warum (nee, aber die Autorin ^o^), aber er glaubt Mimi sofort alles, er behauptet sogar, dass die Digiwelt ihm bekannt vorkommt. Hat er vielleicht doch nicht alle Erinnerungen verloren?

Als Computergenie hat er natürlich immer einen Laptop dabei. Er verbringt seine gesamte Zeit damit, Dinge auf seinem Laptop zu analysieren. Er versucht immer Geheimnisse, mysteriöse Dinge, oder total Unbekanntes zu entschlüsseln. Dabei vergisst er fasst alles um sich herum und bringt seine Freunde, vor allem Mimi, damit manchmal richtig auf die Palme.

Er und Mimi gehen in dieselbe Klasse, die zwei kennen sich seit sie klein sind und sind seit jeher gute Freunde. Als Tais bester Freund ist es seine Aufgabe, diesen vor seinen Dummheiten zu bewahren, was leider nicht immer klappt. Da Izzy manchmal zu schlechten Zeiten zu Tai kommt, unterhält er sich mit dessen kleiner Schwester Kari, bis Tai Zeit für ihn hat. Er und Joe kennen sich schon lange und sind gute Freunde.

**8. Joe**

Name: Joe Kido

Alter: 15

Wappen: Zuverlässigkeit

Partner: Gomamon

Freunde: Matt, Sora, TK, Izzy

Joe ist (wie immer) extrem skeptisch, was die Sachte mit der ‚Digiwelt' angeht. Am Anfang wollte er partout nicht mitkommen, aber schließlich hat er doch seine Meinung geändert. (Wer's glaubt)

Joe ist sehr ängstlich und macht sich immer einfach um alles Sorgen. Er sieht meistens nur das Negative an einer Sache, was dazu führt, dass er sich sehr schnell aufregt. Da er ständig jede Situation genau analysiert, dauert es oft sehr lange bis er mal zu einer Entscheidung kommt. Dennoch kann man sich voll auf ihn verlassen. Als Ältester fühlt er sich für die anderen verantwortlich und möchte sie beschützen so gut es geht, was er jedoch oft durch das eigene Ungeschickt vereitelt. Joe verfolgt das Ziel Arzt zu werden, jedoch mehr weil sein Vater sich dieses wünscht, als aus eigener Überzeugung.

Er kennt Matt schon sehr lange und nun sind die Beiden beste Freunde. Von Matt aus kennt er auch dessen Freundin Sora, aber die beiden verstehen sich nicht all zu gut. Da Matt öfters nicht Zuhause ist, wenn er mal vorbeischaut, unterhält er sich mit TK, Matts Bruder. Er und Izzy kennen sich schon lange und sind gute Freunde.

**9. Dinge, die keinen Interessieren**

1. *ungläubig auf Bildschirm starr*

Meine Güte *immer wieder Kopf schüttel* ich hab da ja echt Romane geschrieben o.O

Dabei sind das doch Charakterbeschreibungen

Ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass ich nicht zu viel verraten habe.

2. Joe ist Matts bester Freund?! Wer bitte schön hat diesen Schwachsinn verzapft?

…

*nachdenk*

Verdammt, das war ja ich Tut mir leid, aber irgendjemand muss den armen Joe

doch kennen

Mimi

Sora

Tai

Matt

Izzy

Joe

Mimi

-

beste Freundin

bester Freund

-

selbe Klasse

-

Sora

beste Freundin

-

Fußball

bester Freund

-

Matt

Tai

beste Freundin

selbe Klasse

-

selbe Klasse

bester Freund

-

Matt

-

beste Freundin

selbe Klasse

-

-

bester Freund

Izzy

selbe Klasse

-

bester Freund

-

-

guter Freund

Joe

-

Mimi

-

bester Freund

guter Freund

-

TK

-

Matt

-

Bruder

-

Matt

Kari

Tai

-

Bruder

-

Tai

-

TK

Kari

Mimi

-

Tai

Sora

Matt

-

Tai

-

Schwester

Matt

Bruder

-

Izzy

-

Tai

Joe

Matt

-

TK

-

selbe Klasse

Kari

selbe Klasse

-

- 5 -


	2. Prolog: Endlich zurück

**Prolog – Endlich zurück**

Auf dem Flughafen herrschte reges Treiben. Lächelnd schaute ich mich um. Wie lange ist es her, dass ich das letzte mal hier war?

„Ich bin echt froh wieder in Japan zu sein", seufzte ich, holte noch schnell mein Gepäck und rief dann ein Taxi. Ich war so glücklich, nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein.

„Wohin soll es gehen, junge Dame?", fragte der Fahrer höflich. Ich dachte nach. Eigentlich konnte ich es kaum erwarten meine Freunde zu treffen, aber ich musste erst einmal mein Gepäck loswerden. Also nannte ich die Adresse des Hotels, in dem ich wohnte.

Dort angekommen stieg ich aus, stellte mein Gepäck auf den Gehweg und bat den Taxifahrer kurz zu warten. Gerade wollte ich ins Hotel gehen, als mir ein blonder Junge ins Auge fiel. Schnell rannte ich zu ihm und rief: „Hey TK, warte!" Der Junge drehte sich um und ich blieb stehen. Ich musterte ihn. Er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge von vor zwei Jahren. Er war größer, seine Haare waren etwas dunkler als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte und auch sonst hatte er sich verändert. Dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass es TK war, immerhin hatte er sich umgedreht, als ich seinen Namen gerufen hatte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Blonde plötzlich.

Bitte was!? Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Hab ich mich gerade verhört, oder hatte er wirklich gefragt, wer ich bin?

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Mir hatte es doch tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen, was bei mir ja eigentlich eher selten vorkommt. Aber, hatte ich mich wirklich so sehr verändert, dass er mich nicht wieder erkannte? TK und ich waren zwar nie wirklich befreundet, aber nach all den Abenteuern in der Digiwelt konnte ich nicht glauben, dass er mich wirklich vergessen hat.

„Ich bin's, Mimi Tachikawa", half ich ihm auf die Sprünge.

Er schien nachzudenken. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich kenne keine Mimi Tachikawa." Er wollte schon wieder weitergehen, als ich ihn an der Schulter fasste und zurück hielt.

„Warte noch", bat ich und er drehte sich zu mir. „Du bist doch Takeru Takaishi, richtig?"

Er nickte. „Ja, aber woher kennst du meinen Namen?", wiederholte er.

Ich seufzte und antwortete: „Wir haben uns damals in der Digiwelt kennen gelernt. Dein Bruder Matt war damals mit mir und den anderen im Sommercamp und du wolltest ihn besuchen, als wir in die Digiwelt kamen." TK jedoch schaute mich irritiert an.

„Was bitte schön ist diese ‚Digiwelt'?", erkundigte er sich. Anscheinend konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Aber warum? Was war nur passiert, während ich in Amerika war? „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss weg und bin schon spät dran." Als ich nicht reagierte, zuckte er einfach mit den Achseln und ging. Gedankenverloren schaute ich ihm nach. Was war bloß passiert? Warum konnte sich TK weder an mich noch an die Digiwelt erinnern?

Erst der Ruf des Taxifahrers holte mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Hey, beeil dich, oder ich fahr wieder. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Also ging ich schnell ins Hotel, holte meinen Schlüssel an der Rezeption und holte den Aufzug.

Auch während ich hoch fuhr ging mir die Begegnung mit TK nicht aus dem Kopf. Auf einmal kam mir etwas in den Sinn. Was war mit den anderen? Was, wenn TK nicht der einzige ist, der sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte? Ich musste dringend zu den anderen.

Der Augzug blieb stehen und ich stieg aus. Nach kurzer Zeit fand ich auch schon mein Zimmer. Ich stellte mein Gepäck rein und wollte schon wieder gehen, als ich neben dem Telefon ein Telefonbuch sah. Ich schlug es schnell auf und suchte die Adressen der Anderen, da ich sie leider bereits vergessen hatte. Kurzerhand hatte ich alles raus geschrieben und ging wieder nach unten, wo der Taxifahrer bereits wartete.

Als ich endlich in Taxi saß, sagte ich dem Fahrer die Adresse von Tai und Kari. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich wollte unbedingt Tai sehen. (Na, wieso wohl? ^^ *unschuldig pfeif*)

Ich schaute gelangweit aus dem Fenster. Japan hatte sich in den zwei Jahren nicht verändert. So vieles kam mir bekannt vor und doch wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nur was? Ich schaute mir die Gegend an, konnte aber nichts bemerken.

Das Taxi hielt. „Wir sind da Madam. Soll ich wieder warten?" Ich nickte und stieg aus. Nun stand ich hier, vor dem riesigen Wohnhaus, in dem Tai und Kari wohnten. Ich ging rein und holte den Aufzug. Oben suchte ich nach dem Namensschild ‚Yagami'. Als ich es fand, drückte ich auf die Klingel, dabei merkte ich, dass meine Hände zitterten. Ich hatte fast schon Angst. Was würde mich erwarten? Kennen Tai und Kari mich noch, oder haben auch sie alles vergessen? Am liebsten hätte ich mich ungedreht und wäre wieder abgehauen, aber ich wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war. Doch dazu war es zu spät, denn ich hörte Schritte und kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Vor mir stand Tai. Ungläubig starrte er mich an. „Hey Mimi, ich … du … was machst du hier?", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Ich dachte, du wärst in Amerika."

Mir fiel ein riesiger Stein von Herzen. Tai kannte mich also noch! Voller Freude fiel ich ihm um den Hals. Völlig überrumpelt ließ er es geschehen.

„Mensch Mimi, ich wusste nicht, dass du uns so vermisst hast", lachte er und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Das ist es nicht." Vor Erleichterung kamen mir die Tränen.

Verwundert schaute er mich an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich erklär es dir drinnen." Ich grinste, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn ins Haus. Wir setzten uns auf die Couch. Tai hob die Hand und wischte meine Tränen weg. Kurz hielt er inne. Als seine Hand meine Wange berührte, wurde mir plötzlich ganz warm.

„Ich wusste doch, ich hab was gehört!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter uns. Erschrocken fuhren wie auseinander. Hinter uns stand Kari und grinste mich an. „Mimi, schön dich zu sehen Was machst du denn hier?" Einerseits fand ich es toll, sie mal wieder zu sehen, aber andererseits nervte es mich, dass sie uns gestört hatte. Schließlich lächelte ich schwach.

„Ich verbringe meine Ferien hier", erklärte ich und bat Kari, sich zu setzen. „Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was mir vorhin passiert ist." Beide warteten gespannt auf meine nächsten Worte. „Vorhin bin ich TK begegnet, aber er hat mich nicht erkannt. Er weiß auch nichts von der Digiwelt und unseren Abenteuern dort."

„Wer ist TK?", fragte Tai verwundert. All meine Hoffnung, als Tai mich erkannt hatte, war verflogen. Wieso konnte er sich nicht an TK erinnern? Er kannte mich noch, also warum TK nicht? Ich verstand das nicht.

Hilfe suchend schaute ich zu Kari, aber auch die machte ein fragendes Gesicht. „Was ist diese ‚Digiwelt'?" Verzweifelt vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Auf einmal fiel Kari etwas ein. „Hatte dieser TK vielleicht blonde Haare?" Als ich nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Dann ist es vielleicht der aus meiner Klasse, aber so gut kenn ich ihn nicht. Aber sag mal Mimi, woher kennst du ihn?"

„Ihr beide kennt TK auch sehr gut. Er war zusammen mit uns in der Digiwelt." Und ich erzählte alles Mögliche aus unserer Zeit in der Digiwelt, von unseren Digimonpartnern über unsere Wappen bis hin zu unseren Gegnern. „TK ist übrigens der kleine Bruder von Matt, welcher ebenfalls dabei war."

„Er ist der Bruder von Yamato?", unterbrach mich Tai. „Dann bezweifle ich, dass ich ihn kenne, ich gebe mich nicht mit solchen Idioten wie Yamato&Co ab", schnaubte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ganze ist echt … verrückt", meinte Kari, ohne auf ihren Bruder zu achten. „Als, ich muss ehrlich sagen, das Ganze kommt mir überhaupt nicht bekannt vor." Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das alles nicht geträumt hast?", fragte sie zaghaft. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Ich war mir sicher, dass all das wirklich passiert war. Nur warum erinnerte sich keiner mehr daran?

Wenigstens hatte ich herausgefunden, warum die beiden mich trotz der fehlenden Erinnerungen kannten. Genauer gesagt, ist es mir wieder eingefallen, denn vor der Digiwelt waren ich und Tai auch schon beste Freunde, wir haben immer viel miteinander unternommen.

„Ach Tai, und was Matt angeht, ihr beiden seid beste Freunde."

Tai starrte mich an, als ob ich ein Geist wäre. „Bitte was?! Ich soll mit diesem Schwachkopf befreundet sein? Der hat doch nur seine dumme Musik und seine Freundin im Kopf!" Beleidigt drehte sich Tai weg, während seine Schwester genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Plötzlich fiel mit etwas ein, was meine Sache beweisen würde. „Das ist es!", rief ich freudestrahlend. „Mit den Digivices können wir in die Digiwelt reisen, wenn ihr die wirklich habt, dann beweist das meine Geschichte!" Aufgeregt stand ich auf und ging in das Zimmer der Geschwister. Wortlos folgten die Beiden mir.

Drinnen stellte ich sofort das Zimmer auf den Kopf. Ich öffnete alle Schubladen, warf alles im hohen Bogen heraus und schmiss einige der herumstehenden Kartons um. Schließlich hatte ich gefunden, was ich gesucht hatte. Triumphierend hob ich die zwei kleinen Gegenstände in die Höhe.

„Was ist das?", fragte Tai und musterte sie genau, während Kari bereits mit aufzuräumen beschäftigt war. Eigentlich sollte ich ihr helfen, da diese Unordnung ja meine Schuld war, aber ich hatte momentan Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Das sind eure Digivices", erklärte ich. „Das beweist meine Geschichte." Ich drückte Tai sein Digivice in die Hand. Sofort begann es zu leuchten. Tai starrte fasziniert auf das Gerät in seiner Hand und auch Kari hatte aufgehört und staunte nicht schlecht. Als das Licht von Tais Digivice erloschen war, löste Kari sich aus ihrer Starre und schnappte sich ihres.

„Ich fass es nicht", sagte Kari immer wieder. „Das kann doch nicht möglich sein!"

Enttäuscht ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Warum glaubten sie mir immer noch nicht? War das etwa nicht Beweis genug?

Tai bemerkte, wie niedergeschlagen ich war und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „Kopf hoch", lächelte er. „Wir werden das schon irgendwie klären." Er dachte kurz nach, dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. „Ich hab's! Wir trommeln alle ‚Digiritter', oder wie auch immer du uns nennst, zusammen, und dann sehen wir weiter."

Begeistert nickte ich. „Klasse Idee, vielleicht erinnert sich doch noch jemand an unsere gemeinsame Zeit und vielleicht schaffen wir es ja auch, das Tor zu öffnen." Voller Eifer marschierte ich in Richtung Tür, aber da hielt mich Kari am Kragen zurück.

„Nichts da, erst hilfst du uns aufräumen!"

Tai Izzy Joe

Mimi Sora

Kari TK Matt

- 3 -


	3. Kapitel 1: Best Friends Forever

Nachdem Tai, Kai und ich aufgeräumt hatten, hatte ich ihnen alles über die Digiwelt und unsere Abenteuer erzählt und die beiden waren fasziniert. Nachdem ich ihnen ihre Digivices gezeigt hatte, haben sie mir meine Geschichte geglaubt. Nun überlegten wir, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollten.

„Am besten treffen wir uns mit den anderen und Mimi erzählt ihnen alles, dann können wir ja versuchen heraus zu finden, was passiert ist und warum wir uns nicht erinnern können", schlug Kari vor. „Auch wenn uns wahrscheinlich keiner glauben wird."

„Wir müssen es versuchen!", sagte ich. „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns aufteilen. Jeder von uns übernimmt ein bis zwei der anderen und bringt sie dazu, dass sie sich mit uns treffen, dann sehen wir weiter."

Die beiden nickten synchron. „Aber nur solange ich nicht zu Ishida muss", stellte Tai klar.

Seine Schwester nickte und sagte: „Dann rede ich mit ihm, ich wollte sowieso zu TK, dann passt das ja."

Gut, TK und Matt waren also weg und wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag und TK in Kari verknallt war, würde er sicher kommen. Um Matt machte ich mir da mehr Sorgen, denn er war nicht nur ein Einzelgänger und konnte weder Tai noch seinen kleine Schwester ausstehen, sondern war auch noch ein sehr misstrauischer Mensch. Es wird schwer sein, ihn zu überzeugen. „Geht klar, aber am besten sagst du nicht, dass Tai kommt, sonst schmeißt er dich hochkant aus der Wohnung."

Tai fragte ungläubig: „Und ich bin wirklich mit diesem Idioten befreundet? Beste Freunde? Niemals, er hasst mich und glaub mir, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Doch, am Anfang hattet ihr euch immer in den Haaren, aber irgendwann seid ihr dann Freunde geworden. Gute Freunde."

Tai stöhnte auf. „Na klasse." Er nahm sein Digivice, das auf dem Tisch lag und drehte es in der Hand. „Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben, das ist echt zu abgefahren."

„Aber es ist wahr!", versicherte ich.

„Ich glaube dir ja schon, denn was du uns von dieser Digiwelt erzählt hast, klang logisch und kein Mensch kann so eine Geschichte mal kurz erfinden. Außerdem hatten wir diese Digivices, von denen du geredet hast und das beweist deine Geschichte. Ich meine nur, dass die Geschichte für die anderen unglaublich klingt. Ich selbst habe dich am Anfang für verrückt gehalten."

„Danke", meinte ich gespielt beleidigt und drehte mich weg, obwohl ich ihn verstehen konnte. Ich hätte mir an seiner auch nicht geglaubt.

„Was Tai sagen will", fuhr Kari fort, „ist, dass die anderen keinen Grund haben uns zu glauben."

„Ja, aber wir müssen es versuchen. Wenn wir wenigstens ein paar von den anderen auftreiben können, reicht das schon. Dann können wir versuchen, heraus zu finden, warum ihn euch nicht mehr erinnern könnt." Ich dachte nach. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall zu Sora gehen, sie ist immerhin meine beste Freundin."

„Gut, also geht Kari zu TK und Yamato und Mimi zu Sora, also versuche ich mein Glück bei Izzy und Joe."

„Okay, sagt ihnen, dass wir und treffen um zwei Uhr hier bei euch treffen, einverstanden?"

Die beiden nickten und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Ich zitterte, als meine Finger die Klingel mit dem Namensschild ‚Takenouchi' berührte. Was würde Sora sagen? Würde sie mir glauben, oder zumindest zu dem Treffen kommen? Oder würde sie mich für verrückt halten und mich aus dem Haus schmeißen?

Ich drückte auf die Klingel und konnte kurz darauf Schritte in der Wohnung hören, dann öffnete Sora Mutter die Tür. „Nanu, Mimi was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Hall Frau Takenouchi", begrüßte ich sie höflich. „Ich verbringe meine Ferien hier in Japan und wollte meine beste Freundin mal wieder besuchen."

Frau Takenouchi ließ mich rein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. „Du weißt ja noch, wo Soras Zimmer ist, oder?"

Ich nickte und ging die Treppe nach oben zu Soras Zimmer. Vorsichtig klopfte ich und trat ein, als Sora ‚Herein' rief.

„Überraschung!" Ich fiel meiner besten Freundin um den Hals, die mich nur verdattert anschaute.

„Mimi? Was machst du denn hier?"

Ich ließ sie los und grinste sie an. „Ich verbringe meine Ferien hier in Japan und habe mir gedacht, ich besuche meine beste Freundin mal wieder."

Sora schaute mich mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Erzähl!", forderte sie. „Ich will alles wissen, was du in den USA gemacht hast."

Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden erzählten wir uns gegenseitig, was wir in den letzten beiden Jahren alles gemacht hatten. So erfuhr ich zum Beispiel, dass Sora mittlerweile mit Matt zusammen war und ich freute mich für die beiden. Ich erzählte Sora alles von meinen Freunden in den USA und den vielen Jungs, die mir hinterher geschaut hatten.

Sora schaute mich nur viel sagend an. Sie wusste, dass mein Herz nur einem gehörte, auch wenn ich es mir selbst noch nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Hey Mimi, was ist los?", fragte Sora besorgt, als ich schon zum fünften Mal aus dem Fenster schaute.

Ertappt zuckte ich zusammen. „Nicht, ich dachte nur, jemand beobachtet uns vom Fenster aus."

Sora schmunzelte. „Seit wann bist du so paranoid? Außerdem sind wir hier im ersten Stock, da ist es schwierig sich vors Fenster zu hocken um uns zu belauschen."

„Schon klar, aber ich habe auch nicht von Menschen geredet."

Nun prustete Sora los. „Du glaubst also, wir werden von Vögeln ausspioniert?", kicherte sie.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, verdammt, ich rede von einem Digimon."

Sora runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist ein ‚Digimon'?"

Erst schaute ich sie irritiert an, dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass sie sich ja wie alle anderen nicht erinnern konnte. Das war mir bei unserem Gespräch entfallen.

Also fing ich heute zum zweiten Mal an, unsere Geschichte über die Digiwelt zu erzählen. Ich sagte ihr alles, was ich auch Tai und Kari erzählt hatte.

Als ich geendet hatte, schaute Sora mich mit großen Augen an. „Das-das ist ein Witz", hauchte sie. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Sie schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.

„Doch, es ist wahr", widersprach ich. „Wir wissen zwar noch nicht, warum ihr euch nicht mehr erinnern können, aber deswegen wollen wir uns treffen; um genau das herauszufinden. Bitte, du musst mir glauben!"

Meine Freundin schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Das Ganze ist echt zu verrückt." Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Heißt das du kommst nicht zu den Treffen?", fragte ich und schaute sie an. In ihren Augen konnte ich sehen, dass sie mir nicht glaubte und meine Hoffnung schwand. Etwas enttäuscht senkte ich den Blick. „Ich verstehe", murmelte ich.

Sora lächelte mich an. „Okay, ich komme zu dem Treffen. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden", versprach sie und obwohl ich genau wusste, dass sie nur mitkommen wollte um mich nicht zu enttäuschen, freute ich mich.

„Danke." Ich umarmte sie. „Wir treffen uns dann morgen um zwei Uhr bei Tai und Kari, bis dann." Ich verabschiedete mich und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Yagamis um mich mit Kari und Tai abzusprechen.

Leises Flügelschlagen ertönte und hallte an den Wänden der großen, runden Halle ab. Ein kleines, fledermausähnliches Digimon flog in die Mitte des Raumes und landete. Es verneigte sich vor der schattenhaften Person, die vor ihr auf einem Thron saß.

„Herrin, ich habe das Mädchen wie befohlen beobachtet. Sie versucht anscheinend, die anderen Digiritter zusammen zu trommeln und ihnen ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu geben."

Die Person auf dem Thron öffnete den Mund und ein schauriges Lachen erklang. „Da wird sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen! Und dass alles ohne entdeckt zu werden, richtig?"

Das kleine Digimon schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Was das angeht …", begann es, „befürchte ich, dass das Mädchen mich entdeckt hat."

Die Person stöhnte auf. „Nicht kriegst du auf die Reihe. Erst vergisst du, auch ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen und jetzt lässt du auch noch zu, dass sie dich sieht!" Die Person seufzte und verscheuchte das Digimon. „Na wartet, Mädchen. Du hast keine Chance gegen meinen Zauber!"


End file.
